


In the Realm of Fairies and Elves

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Elf Draco Malfoy, Fairy Harry Potter, Fanart, Fluff, I Hc'd them as ace, Includes Fanart, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, elf!Draco, fairy!harry, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: A storybook filled with tales of an enchanted forest, home to elf Draco and fairy Harry.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	In the Realm of Fairies and Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, December. Prompt: 'tradition' with a restriction of 364 words and we had to use storybook illustrations as art inspiration.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/638314875531264000/in-the-realm-of-fairies-and-elves)⭐️ I made for this fic is posted to my tumblr. 

_In the Realm of Fairies and Elves_ the title read in decorative lettering. The cover painted earthy greens and browns, in the condition one might expect of a book that had been passed down from generation to generation. A handmade family heirloom. 

Damage could be seen along the edges that accentuated the bits of wool that had been glued to look like moss. It had obviously been a cherished book, the pages inside only suffering from minor wear and tear. 

Those pages contained a story of an enchanted forest and mythical beings, of the adventures and fun they had. While many characters made an appearance, two appeared most of all. 

An elf named Draco and a fairy named Harry, unlikely friends who’d lived there for hundreds of years. When one appeared on the page, the other was usually soon to follow, often found exploring together. 

Fairies lived amongst the flowers, usually hiding in plain sight. Deeply bound to the Earth and music seemed to follow them everywhere. Despite their innocent appearance they were naturally cheeky, the magic that flowed through their veins used to aid in their shenanigans. 

Harry was no expectation, brave and stubborn too, with wings as soft as the petal hat that sat on top of his head. He looked weightless in the air as he used them, flying was like breathing to Harry and he used his abilities to help the other inhabitants. 

Elves were mischievous nature spirits, that enjoyed bothering humans and interfering with their goings on. Ethereal creatures that were prideful and could be snooty too. Essentially elves ruled the forest, living in a castle fashioned inside a tree hollow. 

Draco was elf royalty, a prince, always seen wearing his crown. He possessed magical abilities, which seemed to make his glow in certain lights. He was commonly found lounging by the springs, one area in particular quickly became _their_ spot. 

It was hidden away, further than they were supposed to go on their own which made it feel even more special. It became another home for Harry and Draco, where their differences didn’t seem to matter as much—all that mattered was the friendship they found in one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with these prompts!! 
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
